


Good Vibrations

by lockmyheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockmyheart/pseuds/lockmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila decides to donate some of her many toys to a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for the plot bunny.
> 
> This is unfortunately also un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. It was written in a bit of a hurry so I hope it's alright.

“Fuck.”

Ian had trouble picking his jaw up the floor as he scanned the contents of the box he had just pulled out from underneath Sheila’s bed. He and Debs were trying to earn some extra money by cleaning for her every once in a while. She had graciously let them even though her house was always squeaky clean without their help, she was nice like that.

Debbie was currently in the bathroom scrubbing the tiles and Ian had just been planning on vacuuming under the bed when he bumped into the box. And really, he wasn’t trying to snoop, he just had to pull it out of the way to be able to do a thorough job. The lid had been crooked so he had only been about to put it on correctly when he accidentally caught a glimpse.

So there it was, the giant box filled to the brim with sex toys. Toys in all shapes and colors and sizes. Ian glanced out the door, making sure Debbie was still busy in the bathroom, and carefully picked up the nearest dildo. It was enormous, and veiny, and quite frankly very scary looking.

“Jesus.”

Did Sheila use these?

Oh, great, now he felt nauseous. He dropped the dildo, suppressing a violent shudder. But it was like a car crash, he just had to look. He rifled through more of them. He wasn’t worried about the toys not being clean, because this was Sheila; everything was clean. Probably surgery sterile.

There weren’t just dildos and vibrators in the box, there were also handcuffs, lubricant, some latex gloves, and something Ian was pretty sure was a ball gag. Sheila was kinkier than she looked, that much was certain. It’s always the quiet ones.

Some of the toys were still in their packaging; obviously Sheila hadn’t gotten around to using them all. He pulled out one that was unused, a strangely shaped white and blue one with a controlled attached.

_Mangasm – Best prostate stimulator, the miracle prostate toy._

Ian raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, honey, you weren’t supposed to find that.”

Ian yelped and threw the thing away as if it had burned him. He scurried away, meeting Sheila’s eyes where she gazed at him from the doorway. She tugged at her apron, biting her lip.

“I didn’t – I didn’t see – I’m sorry. I’ll just put this back, um…” Ian’s face was aflame, his cheeks burning. He hastily picked up the discarded toy and put it back into the box. He was about to shove the box back under the bed when Sheila stepped into the room.

“You can have it, if you want,” she said tentatively. “It’s not like I have anyone to use it on…”

Ian reddened further, beyond mortified. “No, um, thank you. I’m fine. I don’t… No, thank you.”

Sheila smiled, wringing her apron in her hands. “You seemed interested. I won’t tell if you take it.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing out her skirt.

Ian couldn’t look at her. He felt like a six-year-old who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, only worse, so much worse. “I wasn’t, um… Even if I did want it, it um, wouldn’t be for me… I don’t… No.”

“Oh?” Sheila looked interested. She picked up the one Ian had been studying and hummed. “These are very nice,” she said wistfully. “Very effective. I don’t know why so many men are scared of them.”

“I would definitely be scared of that one,” Ian said, pointing at the gigantic dildo with a small, shaky laugh. He was sure even Mickey would recoil at the sight of that monstrosity.

“Oh, well. Yeah.” Sheila sucked on her bottom lip. “So you have someone who’s willing to..? A boy, who wants you to..?”

Sheila didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the fact that he fucked men. Mickey’s big coming out had spread like fire in dry grass, but it didn’t seem like Sheila had caught up with the neighborhood gossip yet. He didn’t want to out Mickey to more people than necessary, but he couldn’t keep himself from smirking a little. He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Can’t get enough of it actually.”

Sheila made a displeased sound, pursing her lips. “I could never get them to really want it,” she said, picking at her nail polish. “I had to bribe them.” She glanced down at the box. “Take as many as you like, I won’t mind.”

Ian wanted to refuse, but just the thought of trying some of these on Mickey was making him hot under the collar. He hesitated, he didn’t want to seem too eager. “Um. Okay, if you’re sure…”

Sheila nodded and she seemed a little perturbed that a teenager could get someone to bend them over and she couldn’t. At the same time she seemed happy to help, always enthusiastic (and slightly kooky). “I’ll get you a box so your sister doesn’t see.” She left the room, leaving Ian with the rather compelling choice of hmm, which toy did he want to watch Mickey Milkovich squirm on?

That’s how he ended up bringing home four different sex toys, secured in a cardboard box with several layers of tape. He would have taken more but that would once again go under the category of ‘too eager’.

Debbie kept asking to see what was in it the entire way home but Ian refused. It must look suspicious as hell but so be it, he was not telling his kid sister about him getting sex toys from the sweet middle-aged lady who apparently was a secret dominatrix.

* * *

 

Ian shook with anticipation the rest of the day, his groin tightening a little every time he thought about the box shoved underneath his bed. He had just texted Mickey asking if he was up for ‘a little something’ and that he had a surprise for him.

The reply was simply ‘hate surprises’ but Ian smiled because that meant yes.

_My place @ 7._

The reply came immediately after.  _Not fucking with ur siblings all over the place u know that_

Ian chuckled. _No one home_

_Even the little one?_

_JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE MILKOVICH_

_Bossy fucker_

And just like that, they had a date.

* * *

 

Mickey came crashing in through the door ten minutes to seven, thundering up the stairs to Ian’s bedroom as if he owned the place. “Where’s the damn fire?” He presented the question as if he was annoyed, but they both knew better. He was ten minutes early after all.

“Now there’s my handsome man,” Ian said, lips stretching into a grin. Mickey made a face but didn’t say anything. Ian smiled wider. “Got something for you, check under the bed. The box.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes, wary.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, it’s not a bomb, it doesn’t have teeth, just look.”

“Fine, fine,” Mickey grumbled and knelt down on the floor, rooting around under the bed until he pulled out the box. He eyed the tape. “The hell, Gallagher, what’s with the security?”

“Can’t risk my nosy-ass little brother finding it. Come on, just rip it open.”

Mickey started tearing at the tape, face still skeptical, as if he wasn’t completely sure there wasn’t a snake or a tarantula in there. “If you don’t want him finding it you need to make it look boring, this basically screams ‘open me’, you’re such an amat—“ Mickey had opened the flaps and his words were abruptly cut off.

Ian was practically vibrating with excitement, bouncing on the bed and grinning from ear to ear, anticipating Mickey’s reaction.

Mickey gingerly picked up a bright pink vibrator. “Fucking really? This is the color you choose?”

“Fuck off, I didn’t buy them. They’re Sheila’s.”

Mickey dropped the vibrator instantly and wiped his hand on his jeans. “Fuck, gross! What the hell?”

“They’re clean!” Ian slid out of the bed and knelt down on the floor next to Mickey. “They already were when I got them but I washed them myself just in case. Most of these are completely unused anyway. Look, this one’s still in the packaging.”

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. I don’t wanna be imaginin’ that old woman… _Mangasm_? Really? Who comes up with this shit?”

Ian bit his lip, holding back a smile. He put on his best puppy-eyed expression. “No?”

Mickey took one look at him and groaned. “Well, I…” He looked away, rubbed his face, and glanced back up at him. “Oh, fine. The things I fucking do for you, fine. But this one…” He picked up a silicone dildo that was one or two inches longer than Ian and slightly thicker, flesh-colored and veiny. He held it between his forefinger and thumb as if it would bite. “This one, no way. It even has balls, it’s creepy. Looks just like a dick.”

“That’s the point.”

“It’s creepy. Fuckin’ ghost dick, all disembodied and realistic lookin’ and shit. What, you’d want it up _your_ ass?”

Ian shuddered.

“Exactly.”

Ian picked up ‘mangasm’. “Sheila recommended this one.”

Mickey stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. “Okay, rule number one,” he said, moving to unbuckle his belt but Ian slapped his hands away and did it for him. “You don’t mention that woman again if you want me to ever get it up tonight.”

Ian hummed, tugging Mickey’s pants down and licked a fat stripe up his thigh. “What’s rule number two?”

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, almost caressing. He stepped out of his pants. “Make it worth it.”

Ian hummed again and playfully captured the waistband of Mickey’s boxers between his teeth. He pulled at it and let it snap back against Mickey’s skin. He ran his hands up the back of Mickey’s thighs and grasped his ass. “Don’t think getting you hard’s gonna be a problem,” he chuckled, eyeing the already growing bulge.

“Fuck off.” Mickey nodded towards the box. “What’s that one do? Looks weird.”

Ian turned around, following Mickey’s gaze. “Oh.” He grinned wickedly and held up the one Mickey had been looking at. It was of average size, but the flared head was slightly bent at an angle and it was for some reason kind of see-through. “I’m intrigued by this one too, check this out.” Ian flicked a switch at the bottom and the entire tip of the fake dick started to rotate.

Ian thought he heard Mickey swear. “Okay, we’re trying that one,” Mickey declared almost right away as he shed his underwear and got onto the bed. “That shit looks better than your dick.”

Ian laughed loudly and hurried to climb on top of Mickey. “Think so, huh?” He turned the thing off and dropped it back down into the box. “Maybe I won’t give it to you then.”

“Aw, c’mon, man.” Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist.

Ian said nothing. He pulled his own shirt over his head and reached for the lube, squirting a good amount onto his fingers. He was about to ask Mickey to get a pillow but Mickey beat him to it, shoving a pillow under the small of his back to give him a lift. Ian smirked. “Eager.”

“Be nice or I’m outta here.”

“As if.” Ian let the lube warm up a bit before he slowly slid them inside him, Mickey’s body easily accepting two right away. “Still a little loose from last night,” he murmured, twisting his fingers around. “Good. Does it sting?”

“Fuckin’ hell, man,” Mickey groaned. “I’m quite used to having you shove things up my ass by now. _No_ , it doesn’t fucking sting.”

As punishment for being a greedy grump, Ian pushed another finger in without any warning and Mickey swore, his back arching slightly off the bed.

They didn’t say anything after that, except Mickey uttered a low ‘thank fuck’ when Ian ten minutes later finished with the prep.

“Now, which one do we try first…” Ian wondered out loud, absentmindedly wiping his fingers on the sheets. He picked up a medium sized vibrator, completely smooth and straight, nothing like a penis. It was the pink one from earlier, but color didn’t matter when it’s going up the ass anyway. No one’s going to see it. “Let’s try just a regular one to start with.”

“Boring.”

Ian slapped Mickey’s left ass cheek. “None of that.”

Mickey grinned and tilted his face up towards the ceiling.

Ian lubed up the toy and positioned it at Mickey’s entrance. The sight of Mickey’s ass swallowing the toy was nothing short of delicious. Ian’s dick twitched in his pants as if it was wondering why a piece of pink silicone was suddenly getting all the action.

“Oh, please, it’s like half the size of your dick,” Mickey said once it was all the way in. “I can hardly even feel— _ah_ … shit.” Mickey looked down at Ian in surprise. He had turned the vibrator on and clearly caught Mickey off guard.

It only had one setting and it was loud as fuck, clearly this wasn’t something you used when you wanted to be discreet, but judging the look on Mickey’s face it was doing the job. Ian couldn’t hold back a grin and experimentally started thrusting it shallowly.

“Oh, fuck.” Mickey’s voice sounded strangely meek as he collapsed back against the pillow. “That’s… weird.”

“Good weird?”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

Ian continued to push the toy in and out of him, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. He shifted his hips in an attempt to alleviate the pressure of his clothing against his erection.

A couple minutes later Ian switched the vibrations off and slowly slid the toy out. A toy like this couldn't make anyone come anally, at least not Mickey, but it sure made for good foreplay judging the flush that was starting to spread down Mickey’s neck.

Mickey made a disgruntled noise when the toy slipped free.

“I’m just changing it up a bit,” Ian reassured him, keeping a hand on Mickey’s leg as he reached for the next one, the so-called ‘mangasm’. He wrestled it out of the packaging, and lubed it up. He was interested in this one. It was designed for prostate stimulation and if there was one thing they both knew for sure it was that Mickey was a complete sucker for that shit. Ian hadn’t fucked anyone who could remain hard through penetration without being jerked off at the same time, but Mickey could. It was sexy as hell and Ian had always wanted to see if it was possible to make Mickey come from that alone, and according to the instructions on this thing it should be possible. Fuck. The thought alone was making his head spin.

Ian positioned the toy and started to slide it into Mickey. “This one’s a bit wider,” he told him, going slow. “It’s wider at the tip and then it narrows down. It’s angled in a way that should feel good.”

Ian knew the moment the toy hit its mark because Mickey tensed and let out a startled gasp. His hands clutched at the sheets. “Jesus Christ,” he hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

Ian, still holding onto the base, started making slow back and forth twists. He didn’t thrust way he had done with the other toy, he simply kept the pressure where it was and just rolled it a little against the same spot.

Mickey furrowed his brow, almost like he was in pain, but a couple seconds in his face relaxed into one of pure bliss. Ian had never seen him look so beautiful. He pressed a kiss to Mickey’s kneecap, kissing slowly up and down his thigh. He was so busy staring at him that he almost forgot that the stimulator had a remote attached. His lips stretched into a sly grin. Oh, this was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely did not just take a few days as I'd originally planned, I'm so sorry. I'm not used to writing chapters that only consist of smut so that's probably where I hit some difficulty.  
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, feel free to point out any typos and the like.

Mickey had never felt anything like this before. Ian twisted the toy back and forth at a leisure pace and when the lips met his skin Mickey couldn’t stop the strangled moan that escaped him. He wasn’t usually loud, a grunt now and then and the occasional moan, but he could already tell that tonight would be different.

It was like it knew exactly where to go. The slow massage sent sparks of sharp pleasure up and down his spine and he could feel his cock jump against his abdomen, completely untouched as of yet.

And then bright light fucking exploded behind his closed eyelids. The thing started to vibrate. Not as hard as the last one, but combined with the pressure against his prostate he nearly cried out like a chick in a cheap porno. He told himself his violent reaction was just because of the surprise of it all.

Ian had the audacity to chuckle, as if he wasn’t the least turned on. Mickey popped his eyes open and knew with just one glance at Ian’s flushed face that the opposite was quite true. The fact that this was turning Ian on made him feel less embarrassed about loving this so much and he let his eyes fall shut again, holding back a smile as he let go of another soft moan, this one purely for Ian’s benefit.

He had never mentioned to Ian that he felt self-conscious about shit like this. Not of liking something up the ass, but of unabashedly enjoying something Ian got no direct pleasure from. That sometimes even included blowjobs. They had done it before of course, a few times it had even been Mickey’s idea, and it had gone very well, but eventually he always got that ‘how long’s it been, am I taking too long, is he getting impatient, should I put an end to this and reciprocate now?’ feeling. It was weird, it wasn’t like he cared about any of that when he was still banging girls.                                              

He wasn’t getting that feeling now though. He met Ian’s gaze, finding it filled with pure dark heat. With his eyes still locked with Mickey’s, Ian pulled his zip down, idly rubbing himself with one hand as he continued to fuck Mickey with the toy. Mickey’s zeroed in on where Ian was stroking himself, his arousal skyrocketing.  

He must have seemed too concentrated to Ian’s liking, because suddenly the vibrations doubled in intensity and his legs jerked, his knee colliding hard with Ian’s arm.

Ian laughed again, a deep, growly sound that went straight to Mickey’s dick. He put a hand on Mickey’s leg, holding it steady. “How’s that?”

All Mickey could utter was a long, drawn-out, “Fuuuuck.”

The toy’s vibrations seemed to go straight through him, his insides throbbing and churning from the force of it. Another small click had the toy buzzing so hard that Mickey actually arched off the bed, one arm shooting back to grasp the headboard so hard he heard his knuckles crack. His lips were parted but he was only able to articulate a strangled sort of sound.

He felt close to coming. Which was fucking insane. His insides were on fire and his dick was fucking throbbing in time with the twists of Ian’s wrist as he moved the toy around inside of him.

Mickey had never come from just this before, the idea that it was even possible hadn’t even occurred to him. Maybe it was possible, his dick certainly seemed to think it was worth a shot.

As if Ian knew what he was thinking, he leaned over him and licked up Mickey’s exposed throat, momentarily letting go of the toy to let it buzz inside him on its own, pressed snugly against his prostate. “Do you need a hand, or…?”

Mickey shrugged helplessly, squirming under the onslaught of intense sensations. Ian’s tongue on him didn’t exactly help his coherency. 

Ian trailed a hand down Mickey’s stomach and Mickey reached down and grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement before he got to his cock. He desperately wanted him to touch him, to jerk him off until he came, but now he was curious.

Ian seemed more than pleased with his decision, if his low groan was any indication, and captured Mickey’s lips in a kiss so desperate that by the time Ian pulled away Mickey felt dizzy and disoriented, like he was looking down at himself from a spot in the ceiling.

Ian was completely unraveling him and the little bastard knew it.

Just when he thought this was as good as it could get, Ian turned the toy up one more notch. Mickey was sure his brain fucking short-circuited for a moment. His back arched again, and this time it stayed in that position, completely rigid, his head pressing down into the pillow. The pleasure pulsed through his entire body, but was centered so hotly in his pelvis that he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Fuck oh fuck oh fuckohfuckoh _fuck_.”

“You look so fucking sexy,” Ian murmured but Mickey could hardly hear him, could hardly hear anything besides his own erratically beating heart, his own frantic panting, and the buzzing going on inside him. He wasn’t just going to come, he was going to fucking implode.

It was almost too much. His balls drew up tight and he was close to asking Ian to stop, to turn it down or take it out or _something_ , but he couldn’t find his words. He was still locked in that ridiculous position, all of his limbs tight and straining. He was hovering _right there_ on the edge, locked in some kind of torturous, but at the same time heavenly, limbo. The need to touch his cock was almost unbearable. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t come, it was too much and not enough and surely no one could come just from –

Mickey’s entire body snapped. His cock jerked against his stomach, spilling everywhere, completely untouched, as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt crashed over him. He thought he heard Ian swear but he wasn’t sure, all he heard was his own desperate attempts to catch his breath, like he was some sort of fucking animal.

He fell back onto the bed in a panting and sweating heap, eyes closed, mouth open, legs fucking _trembling._

The toy ceased vibrating and Mickey’s legs fell back onto the mattress and he heaved out a sigh of relief. His overstimulated body wouldn’t have been able to take even one more second of that thing.

He heard Ian dry the toy off and throw it away, and soon he was draped over Mickey, pressing kisses up his chest until he reached his slack lips. “That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen,” Ian said, pressing his erection against Mickey’s thigh as if to underline his words. “I mean, I’ve read that it’s supposed to be good but _fuck,_ that looked unreal.”

Mickey was hardly able to understand a thing Ian was saying but he opened his eyelids slowly, meeting Ian’s eyes only to find his pupils so blown it almost swallowed all the green.  

“You’ve read ‘bout this shit?” he asked, voice slurred as if he’d been drinking, and hooked a leg loosely around one of Ian’s.

“Mm, yeah, a bit,” Ian said, nuzzling into Mickey’s neck, teeth scraping against his throat. He pulled away and reached down, thumbing along the come on Mickey’s stomach.

Mickey looked down the planes of his body, noting that he was practically covered with come, although the consistency of it seemed different from what it would usually be like when he just jerked off. “Woah, that’s a lot.”

Ian chuckled and pressed their lips together again. “Yeah. Hot.”

Mickey grinned, head falling back onto the pillow as it was almost an effort to hold it up. “If you say so.”

Ian laid sprawled half on top of him for a while, his erection still pressing into Mickey’s thigh, but he didn’t seem in a rush to get off yet. Then, barely five minutes later, he lightly slapped Mickey’s chest, sitting back up. “You ready for the next one?”

Mickey blinked up at him. “You serious? I don’t think you can pull any more outta me, man, I’m pretty sure I’ll be comin’ dry for the next week.”

Ian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, reaching down into the box to pull out the dildo with the strange rotating head. “I just wanna try it, see if you like it and if you can come again.”

Mickey grunted, neither a yes nor a no. But then he looked up into Ian’s excited puppy eyes and he knew he was on the losing team. He could never say no to those eyes, especially not when accompanied with a monster of an erection, very visible in his boxer shorts. Plus, he had wanted to try that toy. Also, when had Ian taken his pants off anyway? Man, Mickey had truly been fucking gone, he would have found it embarrassing if he didn’t feel so damn _good_. Though he was pretty sure a second orgasm after the one he had just had would be highly unlikely.

“Fuck, fine, whatever.” He put his hands behind his head and directed his eyes to the ceiling, allowing Ian to raise his knees again, spreading his legs as wide as the narrow bed allowed.

“You won’t regret it,” Ian promised and pressed a kiss to each of his kneecaps, as if Mickey needed reassurance, like he was someone who couldn’t take a sex toy.

Ian didn’t waste much time. He lubed up the toy and positioned it, pushing it in in one smooth slide.

Mickey’s overstimulated body tingled at the intrusion but it wasn’t bad. They had fucked twice in a row more times than he could count, this was fine. If only his legs would stop trembling, he felt like he could barely keep them up.

It was fine until Ian turned the thing on, then it was _not_ fine.

The strange motion of the rotating head pushed against his prostate and the surrounding area relentlessly, creating a strange massage that Mickey could only describe as white-hot.

He didn’t realize his entire body was tense and tight, his eyes squeezed shut, until Ian started rubbing his thighs, pressing his thumbs into the muscles to release the tension. “Too much?” he asked, but Mickey couldn’t reply with the toy _still going._

It was such a strange sensation. It was too good, it was painful. It was fantastic. It was torture.

Ian leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cock, coaxing it back to life with his tongue while he continued to massage Mickey’s thighs. “Want me to stop?”

Mickey shrugged helplessly and reached down to grasp Ian’s shoulder just to have something to hold on to so he wouldn’t fly away.

He could feel Ian’s wide smile against his skin as he kissed his way down Mickey’s pelvis to the inside of his thighs where he stopped to nibble at the skin there, knowing full well it drove Mickey fucking crazy. 

If before had felt like an out-of-body experience then this felt like an out-of-the-fucking-world experience, like he was floating around in space. He had a feeling he was making the most ridiculous noises but he couldn’t stop himself. It was way too much way too soon, but fucking incredible all the same. 

“You’ve no idea how beautiful you look right now,” Ian murmured, his lips moving against Mickey’s skin as he spoke.

If Mickey hadn’t been so fucking out of it he would have kicked Ian for calling him ‘beautiful’, but as status quo was right now he was unable to even reply, could only gasp for air as his body shook with the need to either squirm away or press closer.

Ian crawled over him again, a leg on either side of Mickey’s hips, and Mickey forced himself to open his eyes and look up at him. Ian grinned wickedly and reached down and wrapped his fingers around Mickey’s cock. Mickey would have arched off the bed if Ian hadn’t pinned him down with his other hand.

“You gonna come again?” His voice was low, rough. Mickey wanted to kiss him but his lips weren’t cooperative enough. He couldn’t fucking feel his lips, nor his fingertips, he was _numb_.

That was when he realized he was going to come again. Barely three minutes after the last one, definitely a record, definitely something he hadn’t thought was possible. But here they were, doing the impossible yet again.

His seemed to speak for him because Ian grinned wider, his eyes glued to Mickey’s face as he started to jerk him off in earnest and _fuck_ Mickey hadn’t recovered enough for this shit but fuck if he was going to tell him to stop.

_Too much too much too fucking much._ “Oh, f--!”

He would have come without Ian’s helping hand, he could feel it, but the added stimulation threw him over the edge before he could even start mentally prepare himself for this new type of insane orgasm.

Ian had to press his entire weight on to him to keep Mickey from bucking him off and throwing him to the floor. His climax felt almost pulled out of him, forced, exploding in his core, sending his entire body twitching.

His vision went fucking black for a moment and he wondered if he’d passed out.

The next thing he knew Ian was lying next to him, propped up on one elbow, wiping the mess on Mickey’s stomach with the corner of the blanket. “Mickey?” There was laughter in his voice. “Jesus, Mick, you okay?”

Fuck, _had_ he passed out?

“Wha’? Yeah. Fuck.” He hadn’t even noticed Ian taking the dildo out of him, but it was gone now. He felt strangely empty.

Ian laughed and kissed his sweaty temple. “Welcome back, I think I lost you for a few seconds.” He seemed very pleased with himself. “So did I make it ‘worth it’?”

Mickey’s lips stretched into a slow smile. As if he didn’t know. “Yeah, man. Fuck.” He lay there for a while, dazed and sated, his body still thrumming pleasantly, arms and legs feeling like spaghetti, before he remembered that sex was supposed to be a mutual thing. He turned towards Ian. “You didn’t-“

Ian shook his head. “Finished myself off right after you came. Didn’t take much. Man, you didn’t notice? You were really fucking gone.”

Mickey shrugged and closed his eyes, feeling like he could just fall asleep right this second.

Ian snuggled up close to him, wrapping a strong arm around his chest. “You’re shaking,” he murmured, trailing his fingers down Mickey’s thigh.

Mickey just hummed, face growing hot. “When’s the fam coming back?”

“Don’t know. Soon, I think. You wanna –“

Mickey buried his face in the pillow, eyes slipping shut. Unconsciousness was tugging at him insistently. “Don’t care. Stayin’.”

“Really? All naked and smelling like sex and –“

“Don’t care. Sleep.” He would probably have sagged right to the floor if he tried to stand up anyway.

“You might not care now but tomorrow you’re going to punch me for letting you stay like this. You’re gonna hate me if you don’t at least get dressed.”

“Ian?”

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

A blanket came up to cover him and he was fast asleep only a second later, his nose buried in Ian’s hair.


End file.
